An Erotic Shimmering Dance from a Sunset!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is having problem of expressing her feelings to her love, Flash Sentry, and hoped her friends can help her. Pinkie decides to call in a visiting friend from Japan to help Sunset confess her feelings in a passionate different way. FlashxSunset. I DO NOT OWN Equestria Girls/MLP and Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere.


**An Erotic Shimmering Dance from a Sunset!**

We see Sunset Shimmer carrying her backpack and a notebook in her arm, walking down the hallway of Canterlot High School greeting everyone she sees waving at her and wave back, though most of the boys are eying on something bouncing on Sunset's front as in her large breasts, almost the sizes of watermelons; drooling a bit and dreams of touching those big soft orbs, if they don't want to get a serious smack down by Rainbow Dash and Applejack. So, they keep their hands to themselves and protect their 'little hotdog' between their legs.

Sunset always notices the boys checking out her sexy body doing her best not make it a big deal out of it even though it can be really annoying. However, there is one guy that Sunset would let him look at her like that and wish to do more do more than just staring.

"Hey Sunset!" A blue-haired boy walking up to her after closing his locker.

"Hey Flash!" Sunset greeted back while her cheeks blush in tiny pink dots.

"A little birdy told me that some super girls helped stop a jewel robber in the city." Flash smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh my, they sure were brave to stop the guy." Sunset said playfully, the two laughs for a moment.

"He didn't hurt you girls, he did?" Flash asked worry.

"No, the dude was just all bark and no bit, he sure gave us a run though." Sunset said then she 'drop' her notebook.

"Let me get that." Flash offered bending down getting the notebook and hit his head on Sunset's breasts making them bounces.

"Oops, sorry." Flash apologized embarrass while his cheek blushes. Sunset mind went a little blank into a lust-fantasy, but quickly snaps out of it.

"Oh, no, it's alright, I should've be more careful with my stuff." Sunset said blushing as well.

Then their next moments became an awkward silent as they try to say something, but are afraid that they'll say something weird and out of line. Truth is: the two are in love with each other for a while now, Sunset crushing on Flash since their talk at Camp Everfree, and Flash since he saw Sunset help the Rainbooms defeat the sirens at the Battle of the Band. They fear that they couldn't get back together since they broke up and are now considering each other as friends and nothing more, so they kept feelings of each other a secret though it now has been more difficult to hide their true feelings lately.

"So… you guys been… getting better with your hot bod-MAGIC?! I-I mean getting with your magic?" Flash asked nervous like a mess, also saying something perverted about Sunset's body.

"Yeah, there was a little overload with our powers that one time, I ended reading everyone's minds without even touching them. Not that I was reading your hot-I mean stud-I mean head?!" Sunset chatted panicking nearly saying how drop-dead handsome Flash is.

Seems their little scenario has gotten more weird and awkward for them as their face became red as Sunset's hair then looking away though one eye staring at each other. Sunset hugging herself in nervous under her breasts while Flash scratches the back of his head and whistling softy.

Suddenly, a loud ringing went off signaling the students to get to their classes. Flash and Sunset sighs in relief at the same time thanking the school bell for coming in just in time.

"Well, better get going." Flash said.

"Yeah, don't want to get detention and all." Sunset said as the two walks pass each other.

"See you around, gorgeous." Flash said unintentionally calling Sunset 'Sexy'.

"Later, handsome." Sunset said calling Flash 'handsome' without realizing it.

As the two went on to their classroom, realization hit them hard like a meteor crashing towards earth.

"Did I just called Sunset… Sexy?!" Flash asked himself.

"Did I just called Flash… Handsome?!" Sunset asked herself.

 **(Later, Lunchtime)**

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow Dash laughed hard trying to contain herself, keyword: trying, as she falls off her chair still laughing.

"It's not FUNNY!" Sunset snarled crushing a grape in her finger tips.

"Y-You're right." Rainbow Dash said looking a little serious now. "It's hilarious!" Rainbow said laughing again.

Sunset is sitting down with her friends, the Mane 7, telling them about her little run in with Flash, including the part about calling him handsome.

"Don't worry Sunset, I'm sure Flash didn't hear that, I think." Fluttershy said.

"But I said it in a normal tone loud enough for him to hear." Sunset worried before slamming her head on the table.

"Well, darling, Flash may feel the same way when he called you something unexpected." Rarity considered Flash having feelings for Sunset like before while looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm too embarrassed to even remember." Sunset muttered with her face still on the table.

"Oh, come on, you and Flash being together again isn't gonna be the 'End of the World' or whatever." Applejack stated.

"She's right, you've faced magical danger and from a world of talking magical ponies. Surely you can handle one guy." Twilight reminded Sunset of the things she went through.

"If you want, I can arrange a private party for you two at a night club I know." Pinkie offered.

"No thanks, nothing special, I just want to tell Flash about my feelings about it's like my mouth keep saying the wrong words like I can't express my feeling through words." Sunset claimed.

Pinkie did some thinking when Sunset said that she can't express her feelings through words, then she stroke an idea probably so crazy and silly that it just might work.

"Dancing!" Pinkie shouted.

"Huh?" The six Mane 7 confused.

"If Sunset can't use words to express her feelings, then she'll use her body express her feelings." Pinkie said as she moves her body a little like a slow dancer.

"I don't know, what if I mess up?" Sunset asked worrying.

"No problem, I happen to know to good dancer from Japan and she's quite good." Pinkie mentioned.

"Oh yeah, she's that girl with the sharp silver-tongue, I remember her." Rainbow chuckled.

"Is she as bragging as Trixie?" Applejack asked.

"No, she may sound playfully and doesn't take things serious, but she's a kind caring person for others." Pinkie described the girl's personality.

Sunset did some thinking, maybe showing her feelings to Flash through dancing maybe not such a bad idea and who knows, this girl may just be the person she needs to help her in this situation.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Sunset agreed to Pinkie's idea.

"Great, because she's also in town right now on vacation from home, we can make her after school!" Pinkie excited.

 **(Apartment Building)**

"Here we are!" Pinkie announced leading her friends to the place this girl is staying.

"I wonder if she's still doing that weird dancing style of hers?" Rainbow asked herself.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy confused.

"You'll see what I mean." Rainbow said.

Pinkie did knocking patterns like playing it like a musical instrument and waited for the girl to answer hoping she isn't out doing some things and all.

"COME IN!" The girl called, lucky for them she's here.

"Welcome New Friends!" The girl cheered doing a cheerful pose.

The girl is around the same age of the Mane 7, a girl with dark brown eyes and long wavy light brown hair that is adorned with lengths of white cloth. She is well-endowed, and her figure is mature for someone of her age. She wears seems to be wearing a black and white outfit though almost looks like a tight jumpsuit.

"Greeting to you all, I am the lovely being that grants you blessing of gazing upon me, the beautiful and sexy, the girl who lives her life to the fullest with no regreat! I am Kimi Aoi!" Kimi introduced herself though the girls except Rainbow and Pinkie felt weird with a dull expression.

"Huh…?" Fluttershy not sure the words for Kimi.

"Well, she sure is… lively." Twilight commented, but confuses.

"Hey Kimi!" Pinkie said.

"My dearest Pinkie Pie, my look how much you have grown since we last saw each other and I see Rainbow Dash has been doing well too." Kimi complimented as she sees Rainbow with the group.

"Hey." Rainbow greeted.

"So, which one of you is Sunset Shimmer?" Kimi asked playfully.

"That would be me." Sunset answered, and Kimi suddenly grabs her by the arm and drags her to the spacy living room.

"So, you want to show off your love to this boy like love?" Kimi asked grins.

"Well, I'm not sure about showing off, but I want Flash to know how I truly feel about him and" Kimi cuts off Sunset when she presses her finger on Sunset's lips.

"Say no more, I will help you unleash your inner Lover-Demon that Flash will love you much, you two be in bed together plugging his you-know-what into your hole and bang you so much neither of you will feel your bodies for a day or two!" Kimi declared and laughs like a crazy-overconfident person.

The girls sweat-drop of being weirded out and creep from Kimi while they blush a little knowing meant she means like it's no big deal.

"Is she always like this?" Rarity asked Rainbow and Pinkie nodded though Pinkie was smiling.

"We met her when our won a month free trip to Japan and Kimi became our first friend in a different country." Rainbow explained.

"Now, time for this dance lesson to begin!" Kimi shouted removing most of her top parts of her clothing into a much more revealing version of what she was wearing, only the tube top on her of her breasts along with the standard tight suit from the waist down. This made the girls blush of a little jealousy that Kimi got a body that would make all the men in the world woo for her.

"Come next to me Sunset, the dance you're about to learn will be never you've ever done before." Kimi claimed gesturing Sunset over to her.

Sunset felt hesitated at first not sure if this was the best idea to go with just to try to tell a guy she loves him, but she knows she can't back down now and something tells her Kimi isn't going to let her leave anyway. Sunset walks to Kimi side as she tells Sunset to follow her movement the best she can.

"Pinkie, my usual music please." Kimi asked.

Pinkie strangely pulls out a music boom-box from her hair, setting it down on the floor near her feet, and begun playing.

 **(1 Week Later)**

"Are you sure about this?" Sunset asked wearing a red cloak covering her body.

"Trust me, you're ready, you've completed your training and there is nothing more for me teach. I must say, you're a fast learner." Kimi commented.

Sunset and Kimi are standing on the school's rooftop discussing the time of showing Sunset's feelings to Flash, believing she is ready.

"The others are already getting Flash over as we speak, so you better not back down or else you'll give my **Epic Slap** again." Kimi threatened with a smiling glare.

Sunset gulps in response, she remembers the first time she got smack Kimi's ultra-strong slap, it felt like she was hit by the fastest race car head-on and spinning around inside a giant tornado.

The memories still hunt her today and it was all because Sunset was thinking of quitting the lesson that one time. Her head still hurts from being slap right through the ceiling and send flying over 50 feet in the air, then Kimi somehow jumps up catching Sunset back down to the ground.

"He's here!" Pinkie called out.

"Okay, it's show time!" Kimi excited leaving Sunset alone.

Sunset took the moments she has left to relax her mind, remembering all her training, and telling herself to believe in her heart and Kimi's training. Sure, she is still a nervous-rack about doing this and wants to just walk away, but she knows she has to do this with confident and strong passion in her heart to show Flash her love for him. Plus, she really doesn't want to face Kimi's **Epic Slap** again.

"Sunset?"

Sunset turns around to see Flash arriving on the rooftop looking confuses of what's going on.

"Everything's okay, Rarity said to come see you for an emergency." Flash explained recalling Rarity running up to him, telling him about Sunset on the roof.

"Not exactly, but it's something I wanted to talk to you for a long time. About us." Sunset said taking Flash's hands into hers making him blush.

"Huh, us?" Flash confused.

"Yes, when we broke up, I thought we just remain separate even when we became friends, but now I know I want more than that. I want us be together again, like before." Sunset confessed while putting Flash's hands onto her breasts making him mentally freak out.

"Us, really?" Flash asked nervously.

"Yes, and I want to show you how much I LOVE you… with a little dance show." Sunset said backing away from Flash by a few feet and took off her cloak setting it down to the ground and Flash gasps of seeing what Sunset is wearing.

Sunset is wearing a small red two-piece bikini-like dancer outfit with her cutie mark on each cup of her bra, a pale-red transparent long skirt showing her smooth beautiful legs, a gold necklace in the shape of her cutie mark, red transparent cap-like attach to her arms with flame markings; some jewels on her wrists, ankles, and hip. A gold-like headband with some jewels and a long red feather on top.

 **(Music-** **Song of Passage (** **通し道歌** **, Tooshidouka) Kimi Aoi Version, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere)**

"Prepare yourself, Flash Sentry, for my erotic dance of Love." Sunset smirked.

She begins her dance; starting with her arms across each other under her breasts and simply swinging her hips back and forth giving Flash a taste of what's to come, which is the only thing Flash is focusing on not just Sunset's hip but her whole body. Sunset began to fold and unfolding her arms back and forth as she begun singing the song Kimi taught her and move her feet back and forth to the side as well.

 _Toorimase toorimase (Let us pass, let us pass)_

 _Ikaba izuko ga hosomichi nareba (Where does this narrow path lead?)_

Her body began to glow in a golden aura like a fire starting out as a small spark and burns brighter into a raging flame. Sunset found that out during her lessons and decided to use it for her dance.

 _Tenjin moto he to itaru hosomichi (This is the narrow pathway to the gods in heaven)_

 _Goiken gomuyou toorenu totemo (Your thoughts do not matter; you cannot pass)_

Sunset has increase the intense in her dance as she starts swinging her arms around the cape-wristbands moving along like they're wings moving so gratefully as they shake in ripple like the water while spinning around on the tip of her toes. Shaking her hip and butt faster, moving her body like those tube man at a convenience store dancing like crazy, also making her breasts bounce around fast.

 _Kono ko no too no oiwai ni (To celebrate this child's tenth)_

 _Ryou no ofuda wo osame ni sanzu (I must make an offering with these talismans)_

The aura glow brighter and the color is changing a little merging with red and a little of orange, like she's turning a being of living fire.

 _Iki wa yoi nagi kaeri wa kowaki (Going in may be pleasant, but returning is scary)_

 _Wa ga naka kowaki no tooshi kana (Can I pass despite my fears?)_

For the big finale, she spreads her arm out wide like spreading her wings ready to fly high and the flaming aura spreading out and engulfing through the whole area with Flash in it, but to him it was like being transported to a whole new world and Sunset is right at the center of it. Seeing her floating just a few feet from the ground, her hair spiked upwards like she got flaming hair, and glowing bird-like wings spread out from behind like she really turned into a firebird girl.

Sunset look to see Flash surprise and shock at the same time, slowing floated back down on the floor and the auras all disappear, meaning the dance is over her love has been pass on into Flash's heart.

 **(Music End)**

And now, for the moment of truth; Sunset walks up Flash with a nervous smile on her face ready to hear Flash's respond, even if he doesn't feel the way same about her, she would still care for Flash with all her heart supporting him for whatever he needs.

Seconds became minutes as Flash still hasn't said word, Sunset was beginning to worry but still out her smile just in case. What happened next caught Sunset totally off guard.

He grabs her by the arms pulling her closer, pressing her breasts against his chest, and smack kiss her right on the lips of the shock Sunset who soon kiss back and wraps her arms around his neck and his arms around her back. The kiss felt like the sun exploding into beautiful fireworks for the whole galaxy-no, for the whole universe to see. Like the God have blessed them a bright future in their life, promising them peace and exciting adventures ahead. Kissing for a few more minute loss in their minds from the kiss. Soon, they separate for air with saliva between them as they smile.

"Wow!" Sunset said.

"Yeah, just reach for your goal full speed ahead even when it's considered impossible." Flash said Sunset chuckles a bit.

"Were you practicing that line?" Sunset asked.

"Maybe, I had a little help from my pen pal in Japan, he's weird but a good friend with words." Flash mentioned.

"Well, I say you got great friends to help in need like I do." Sunset smiled resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Sunset Shimmer." Flash smiled.

"I love you too, Flash Sentry." Sunset said.

The two leans in for another passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Kimi and the six Mane 7 are watching the two-reunited couple from the hidden camera Pinkie. Rainbow Dash and Applejack smirks seeing those finally confessing their feelings and fist-bump each other, Fluttershy and Rarity are crying tears of joy as it's ruining Rarity's makeup, but she doesn't care, and they share a box of tissues together though Rarity seems to be getting more than Fluttershy, and Pinkie is squealing in excitement as her smile grew bigger and her eyes widening bigger that is consider impossible. Kimi was very proud of Sunset getting her man though she also thought about this pen pal Flash mentioned, remembering she heard those lines before from someone close to him.

"Well, looks like I wasn't the only one helping out a poor soul like a lost puppy in a scary death-like forest." Kimi said to herself as she pulls out a pendent from between her breasts, opening it to see a picture of her when she was seven and a boy next to her seems to about the same age back then.

"My foolish little brother. Still helping your friends and others to the end, right, Tori." Kimi said looking through the dome-window seeing the sky changing as the sun raises high signaling a brand-new day.

* * *

 **KO an awesome new story has been created and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I had a big thought of an old but fun anime show: Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere and crossover with Equestria Girls for an epic romance story of Sunset confessing her feeling Flash with some help from her friends and Kimi Aoi.**

 **Hope you like Sunset in that belly dancing suit I thought of, not really sure how you describe each part of the outfit. The dance she did was a little wilder than Kimi's dance and hope you like the song I picked out. You got to admit, she looks so darn sexy!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and hope you all enjoy this awesome story!**


End file.
